


Fill My Sails

by soundsandsweetairs



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Filk, M/M, Original Song, fan music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: "You taught me the stars, and you taught me their names, now they're bright and they're cold in the sky."An angsty Treasure Island-inspired song.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins & John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fill My Sails

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I haven't ever posted fanmusic to ao3 before, but I thought y'all might be interested in this! I wrote this song several years ago, but there were a couple of spots where I wasn’t totally happy with the lyrics & I always wanted to do more with the instrumentals. I’ve been playing around with it a bit recently, so I did a little revamp! (I haven't really touched my violin since high school; please be kind.)
> 
> Looks like ao3 doesn't currently allow you to embed the bandcamp player, so you'll need to click the link, sorry :\

[](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/fill-my-sails-2020)  
**[Fill My Sails on Bandcamp](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/fill-my-sails-2020)** << listen here!

Lyrics:

Last night I heard a voice quietly whispering  
Calling my name ‘cross the sea  
I ran to the window to listen more closely  
But the waves crashed silently

I buried my heart in your chest,  
On an island that’s hidden and far, far away  
Betrayal’s a knife that you plunged in my spine  
But I sail and I sing and I pray

Fill my sails with wind  
Make the current strong  
Keep my crew at the ready  
Make my journey swift  
Keep my compass true  
I am on my way

You taught me the stars and you taught me their names  
Now they’re bright and they’re cold in the sky  
They’re leading me on past the edge of the map  
Though my head keeps asking why

I buried my heart in your chest,  
On an island that’s hidden and far, far away  
Betrayal’s a knife that you plunged in my spine  
But I sail and I sing and I pray

Fill my sails with wind  
Make the current strong  
Keep my crew at the ready  
Make my journey swift  
Keep my compass true  
I am on my way


End file.
